Uma vez Winchester, sempre Winchester
by Crica
Summary: Depois de terem se aposentado, os Winchester se reúnem em mais uma aventura. - AU - Esse texto só funciona se vocês ajudarem usando a imaginação. Mais uma insanidade em período de hiato.
1. Chapter 1

Título: _**UMA VEZ WINCHESTER, SEMPRE WINCHESTER**_ Classificação: livre

Gênero/categoria: Sobrenatural, aventura

Status: Completa

Sinopse: AU. Muitos anos depois de terem se aposentado, os irmãos Winchester contam com a ajuda da família para superar mais um desafio.

***

_**NOTA DA AUTORA**_**: **Como de médico, escritor e, principalmente, de louco, todo mundo tem um pouco, segue mais um devaneio de algumas noites de hiato. Sem nenhuma pretensão, só diversão.

Então, façam um esforço e imaginem que nada de trágico aconteceu depois da 'guerra' entre o Céu o Inferno, que tudo, de alguma forma, acabou bem e a vida continuou seu rumo. Mas façam um esforço mesmo, porque esse texto só funciona se vocês colaborarem, usando a imaginação.

Boa leitura.

_oooOooo_

_**Capítulo 1:**_

Era uma manhã ensolarada de domingo no subúrbio.

Diante do espelho da sala de estar, um homem observava o reflexo de sua imagem. Corria a mão pelo contorno do rosto e alisava a barriga, tentando medi-la. Pôs-se de lado e amarrou a cara. Encolheu o abdome o quanto o fôlego suportou. Voltou-se novamente e relaxou, deixando os ombros caírem para frente.

_Amor...- uma voz suave veio despertá-lo _ O que está fazendo aí?

_Sarah, estou ficando barrigudo?

_Ora, Sam, o que isso importa, meu bem?

_Importa e muito! Nunca fui gordo e depois de velho vou ficar barrigudo? Só me faltava essa...

_ Pois fique você sabendo que eu amo cada pedacinho desse velho. – abraçou o marido por trás.

_ Como o tempo passou tão depressa? – voltou-se para a senhora e segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

_ Para mim você ainda é lindo, inteligente e o homem mais gentil que já conheci.

_ Eu já disse que te amo, Sarah Winchester? -beijou-lhe os lábios.

_ Nos últimos cinco minutos não, mas creio que poderei perdoá-lo por isso.-sorriu.

_Dean ligou? – Samuel caminhou ao lado da esposa em direção à ampla e bem equipada cozinha.

_ Não.- Sarah apanhou duas xícaras e encheu-as com um chá de aroma adocicado, entregando uma ao esposo _ Mas não se preocupe. Ele virá.

_ Com certeza. Meu irmão não perderia comida grátis.

Sarah sorriu, concordando.

Ambos tomaram seu chá em meio aos preparativos para o evento que ocorreria nos próximos catálogos, cardápios, reviam anotações e planejavam os últimos detalhes.

o-o-o-o-o

_ Ei, Johnny! Onde estão as chaves do carro?! – outro homem um pouco mais velho gritou do andar de cima da casa de onde administrava um ferro-velho.

_ Na gaveta da direita, na cômoda, pai! – respondeu o jovem no andar de baixo.

_Não estou certeza de que guardou aqui?!- Gritou novamente.

_ Não, pai.-respondeu aos berros _Não tenho certeza porque não fui eu quem guardou as chaves. Foi você, está lembrado?

_ Se eu lembrasse de onde coloquei as chaves, não estaria perguntando! - já perdendo a paciência e batendo as gavetas.

_Aqui, pai. – o rapaz surgiu, de repente, por trás de seu pai, levantou alguns papéis e entregou-lhe o chaveiro. _ Tem certeza de que quer usar o Chevy nessa viagem? Não acha que o velho Impala merece um descanso? – o jovem alto, de cabelos castanho-claro e sugestivos olhos amendoados, cruzou os braços sobre o tronco, encarando o pai com um sorriso.

_ Nah... A minha garota está ótima. – deteve-se diante do espelho preso à parede e mirou-se nele, observando seu reflexo.

_ O que foi? – quis saber o jovem. _ O senhor está bem?

_ Estou velho, Johnny. Velho. – passou as mãos pela barba grisalha e ajeitou uma jaqueta de couro sobre a camisa.

_ Que besteira, pai.- abraçou o outro, conduzindo-o pela escada _ Você só faz 70 em janeiro e, hoje em dia, ter a sua idade não é nenhum espanto.

_ Vamos embora, garoto. – atirou as chaves do carro para o filho e continuou andando para fora da casa.

_Você vai me deixar guiar? É isso?! – Johnny estava surpreso, pois se havia uma coisa da qual seu pai tinha ciúmes, era daquele velho carro.

_ Alguém tem que aprender as manhas dessa máquina, não é? E onde já se viu um Winchester que não dirija bem? – Parou de repente, com uma lembrança _ O seu tio Sam não conta... – Dean entrou no automóvel e sentou-se no banco do carona.

o-o-o-o-o


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2 :_

Sarah e Samuel Winchester, no meio do quintal gramado, faziam planos para a festa em comemoração ao seu vigésimo quinto aniversário de casamento. Tudo deveria estar perfeito. Sam havia mandado pintar toda a fachada da bela casa e construiu um pequeno caramanchão junto à piscina. O gramado estava impecavelmente verde e aparado e, no jardim, floresciam hortênsias azuis, as preferidas de Sarah.

O sol se despedia da tarde de domingo, quando o casal acomodou-se numa das cadeiras de vime da varanda.

Sarah recostou a cabeça no ombro do marido e deixou escapar um suspiro.

_O que há, querida ? –Sam preocupou-se.

_Nada, meu bem. Estou ótima. Só um pouco cansada com toda essa agitação. - ela levantou o rosto e deu-lhe um belo sorriso acompanhado por um olhar doce e apaixonado _ E você ? Parece preocupado.

_Oh, não é nada. Só estou meio cansado também. - coçou a sobrancelha.

_E... – a mulher ajeitou-se de frente para ele _ Vamos lá, diga o que o aflige.

_Não consigo mesmo esconder nada de você, não é ?

_Claro que não.

_Será que a Mary virá ? Da última vez em que nos vimos as coisas não ficaram muito bem... – Samuel levantou-se, pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça cáqui e caminhou até a mureta da varanda.

_Certamente virá, Sam. – a esposa o acompanhou, acariciando-lhe as costas largas _ Ela é nossa filha, não faltaria ao nosso aniversário.

_Você falou com ela? – voltou-se meio constrangido _Ela ainda está...

_Caçando? Sim, está.

_Mas que droga! Será que ela não entende? Isso é muito perigoso... poderia... Oh, meu Deus, não quero nem pensar...

_Sam... a nossa menina vai ficar bem. Ela saiu ao pai.

_ Isso é o que me preocupa...- abraçou carinhosamente a mulher _ As gêmeas já chegaram?

_Chagarão a qualquer momento.

_Onde essas garotas se meteram a tarde inteira, posso saber?

_Estão com o Josh ensaiando a banda.

_Sarah, onde foi que eu falhei?

_Falhou? Do que você está falando???

_Uma filha caçadora e duas roqueiras? Isso não pode ser normal!

_Vamos, Sam, deixe de ser ranzinza. Vamos entrar - tomou-lhe o braço_ __O jantar estará pronto em breve.

o-o-o-o-o

Enquanto isso, numa rodovia federal, pai e filho seguem seu caminho.

_ Pai...

_ O que é?

_ O Ben vai estar lá?

_Não sei. Por que a pergunta?

_Sei lá. Só queria saber ...o tio Sam é tio dele também e, nada mais natural...

_Olha, Johnny, não vá se enchendo de esperanças com relação ao seu irmão,ok? -Dean estava sério _ Ele é um cara estranho e não tem muitas razões pra se ligar à nossa família. Afinal, passei quase toda a vida dele ausente.

_Porque a Lisa escondeu, ou melhor, negou que ele era seu filho, não é verdade?

_É. Mas não justifica.

_Como assim?

_ Eu deveria ter insistido, mas naquela época as coisas estavam difíceis pro nosso lado e eu não tinha muita perspectiva, sabe? Por que daria ao garoto a esperança de ter um pai para perdê-lo em seguida?

_Eu não sei não, pai.

_Certamente foi melhor assim. E vamos deixar essa conversa de lado que já está me dando dor de cabeça.- o homem afundou no banco do carro e ligou o aparelho sonoro.

_Qual é, pai? – o jovem abaixou o volume _ Mottorhead??? Isso é jurássico, pelo amor de Deus!

_Garoto, cala a boca e dirige.– aumentou o volume novamente.- E quando encontrar um motel, pare para passarmos a noite. As minhas costas estão me matando.

o-o-o-o-o

No meio da manhã de segunda-feira, um táxi estacionou junto à cerca da casa dos Winchester. Uma jovem de cabelos curtos, presos por trás das orelhas, desceu, carregando duas malas. No meio da calçada que levava do portão à varanda, foi surpreendida por duas adolescentes de seus 15, 16 anos idênticas, que lhe tomaram a bagagem e saltaram em seu pescoço.

_Calma, meninas, deixem sua irmã respirar! – Sarah gritou da janela da sala.

_O que você trouxe para nós, Joan?- a menina de cabelos dourados questionava ansiosa.

_ Trouxe algum programa de músicas legal? – a outra gêmea também estava curiosa, arrastando a irmã para dentro.

_Tenham calma, garotas! Trouxe presentes para todos.

_Oba!!!

_Seja bem-vinda, querida! - Sarah abraçou e beijou a filha_ Fez boa viagem? Está com fome? Deixe-me ajudá-la com a bagagem.

_ Estou ótima, mamãe. Morta de saudade de vocês. - olhou ao redor e inspirou o ar da casa em que crescera. _ O papai não está em casa?

_Ele foi ao escritório despachar uns papéis e não demora. - indicou o sofá à moça _ E então...

_Então que não agüento mais aquela droga de faculdade, mãe. Ainda bem que este é o último semestre.

O som do automóvel chamou a atenção das mulheres. Segundos mais tarde, Samuel apareceu na porta da sala. Sua figura era um conforto para filha do meio, que correu em sua direção e saltou, caindo-lhe nos braços. Sam quase perdeu o equilíbrio, mas manteve-se de pé, apesar da dor nas costas.

_Pai! Papai! - beijou-lhe a face.

_Como está a minha garotinha? – as lágrimas brotaram-lhe dos olhos - O que fez com o seu cabelo, minha filha?

_Uma mudança radical! - pulou no chão _ Que tal? Gostou? – girou a cabeça para exibir a novidade.

_Você está linda, como sempre.- abraçou a filha mais uma vez. - Meio radical mesmo esse tom de vermelho, mas... linda!

_E você continua sendo o pai mais coruja do planeta. – sorriu.

_Qual é, senhorita Winchester? Nada de monopolizar o velho! – Carol, a outra gêmea, reclamou.

_Não seja ciumenta, meu bem. Você e a Lily estão conosco o tempo todo.

_ Deixe estar, Car... Só quero ver se, quando formos para a faculdade, vamos receber toda essa atenção. - Lily alfinetou.

_Ok,ok, garotas! Tem pai pra todas! Cheguem pra cá e dêem um abraço no seu velho. – Sam, abriu os braços, radiante.

As três filhas de Samuel saltaram sobre ele, fazendo-o cair sobre o sofá. Sarah divertia-se ao ver sua família reunida mais uma vez. Com a chegada de Mary sua felicidade estaria completa. Ela realmente esperava que a filha mais velha tivesse superado os desentendimentos com o pai e aparecesse nos próximos dias.

Joan foi obrigada, pelas irmãs, a entregar os presentes que trouxera ali mesmo, no meio da sala. As gêmeas receberam um pacote de programas de computador para edição musical e outras novidade do ramo; Sarah ganhou um pingente de cristal azul que refletia a luz como seus olhos e ao pai entregou uma fotografia que mandara restaurar, dele e do tio ainda crianças. A mãe, sua cúmplice na surpresa, sorria encantada diante da emoção do marido.

Quando todos estavam sentados à mesa para o almoço, Samuel identificou o ronco do motor do Impala diante de sua casa. Levantou-se num salto, com um brilho nos olhos que só a presença de seu irmão era capaz de provocar. Saiu seguido pelas mulheres da família.

Ainda na calçada, Dean foi recebido pelo caçula num abraço caloroso e emocionado. Havia algum tempo que um não visitava o outro. Conversavam sempre ao telefone, mas a desde a morte de Bobby, administrar o ferro-velho e a oficina tornaram-se ponto de honra para Dean, já que o velho amigo lhes deixara os bens em testamento.

Johnny retirou a bagagem do porta-malas e cumprimentou os tios e as primas.

-E aí, Sammy, animado com a festança? – Dean gracejou caminhando ao lado do irmão e da cunhada em direção à casa.

_Você não faz idéia de quanto trabalho essa coisa está dando...- Sam depositou o braço sobre os ombros do irmão.

Johnny seguia os mais velhos em companhia das moças que enchiam-lhe de perguntas e agrados. As gêmeas tagarelavam planejando a ida do primo à escola, no dia seguinte, para buscá-las. Comentavam que as outras meninas ficariam curiosíssimas e que não revelariam seu grau de parentesco com o rapaz, já que a intenção era matá-las de inveja.

Sarah pôs mais dois pratos na mesa e a refeição correu animada.

À noite, quando todos já haviam se recolhido, Dean ouviu um ruído no andar inferior, apanhou seu velho punhal que dormia, costumeiramente, sob o travesseiro e desceu as escadas, em silêncio. A luz da cozinha estava acesa e Sam revirava a geladeira.

_Assaltando a geladeira, maninho? – Dean implicou, escondendo a faca sob a camisa.

_Você quer me matar de susto? –Sam soltou o fôlego _ Só vim tomar um copo de leite.

_Desde quando está com insônia outra vez ?

_Não é insônia. – apanhou dois copos no armário - Depois que largamos aquela vida...

_Largamos? Você largou, quer dizer. – O mais velho sentou-se no banco junto ao balcão, diante do irmão. _ No que fez muito bem, diga-se de passagem.

_ Nunca mais tive problemas pra dormir. Acho que deve ser toda essa agitação, sei lá – pôs um copo de leite diante do outro e um prato com biscoitos no meio.

_ Pode ser. –mordeu um biscoito _ Novidades?

_Como assim, novidades? O que está querendo saber?

_Você tem falado com a Mary? – Dean tocou no assunto, arqueando a sobrancelha.

_Não muito. Andamos nos estranhando e ela geralmente só fala com a Sarah, quando liga.

_Vocês têm que resolver logo isso, Sammy.

_É, eu sei. Mas não é fácil. Essa garota é teimosa feito uma mula. Não escuta ninguém...

_Conheço o tipo.

_Qual é, agora, Dean? Vai tomar as dores dela? Você sabe muito bem que essa coisa de caçar não vai levá-la a lugar algum.

_Eu sei...

_E...

_Cara, só sei que deixar de falar com a sua filha só porque ela decidiu fazer algo que não te agrada não é uma decisão muito inteligente e, isso vindo de você, é de se estranhar. Onde está todo aquele papo de saber ouvir, dialogar e respeitar as decisões alheias?

_É fácil dizer isso quando não se trata dos seus filhos, não é?

_Ah! Agora você chegou onde eu queria. Você precisa dar tempo a ela, Sam. Precisa deixar que ela veja por si mesma que há coisas muito mais importantes a fazer.

_Sabe, Dean... você está ficando sábio com a idade. – Sam sorriu.

_Que nada! Sou só um velho cansado de levar porrada da vida, isso sim. - limpou o canto da boca e bebeu o restante do leite que havia no copo. _ Bem, acho melhor voltarmos pra cama ou teremos pesadelos no lugar de insônia. Comemos quase toda a caixa de biscoitos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3 :**_

Logo cedo, as gêmeas preparavam-se para ir à escola enquanto Sarah organizava o café da manhã e atendia um a um que descia a escadaria acarpetada com um sorriso de satisfação. Nada a fazia mais feliz do que ter a casa cheia, ter sua família ao redor da mesa para a refeição matinal. O falatório e a confusão de mãos sobre a toalha de renda branca traziam àquela casa os bons tempos em que suas filhas ainda eram crianças.

Carol e Lilly, tão logo terminaram o desjejum, intimaram seu primo Johnny a acompanhá-las até a escola, com a desculpa que seu pai haveria de preferir estar em companhia do irmão para matar a saudade.

Saíram os três, deixando os mais velhos e Joan ainda à mesa.

_ E Então, garota – Dean passou a mão pelo ombro da sobrinha que sorriu-lhe _ Como vai a faculdade?

_ Um porre!

_ Há! Parece que tem alguns genes meus por aqui, Sammy!

_ Não é de todo ruim, tio Dean, mas estou cansada. Gostaria de terminar logo o curso e colocar a mão na massa, entende? Tem um bando de criminosos por aí que precisa encontrar uma promotora pública com coragem o suficiente para trancafiá-los para sempre atrás das grades.

_ Definitivamente, Sam – o mais velho concluiu, arqueando as sobrancelhas _ Os genes são todos seus, maninho.

_ Ainda bem, não é? – Samuel sorriu, limpando o canto da boca.

_ Querido, você me faria um favor? – Sarah dirigiu-se ao marido carinhosamente após tomar um gole do seu chá.

_ Qualquer coisa. Não vou trabalhar hoje. - beijou a face da esposa _ Sou todo seu.

_ Ótimo. – entregou ao homem uma lista de compras _ Poderia ir ao supermercado e providenciar estas coisinhas?

_ É pra já. – Sam levantou-se e, ao passar pelo irmão, bateu-lhe no ombro _ Vamos lá, Dean.

_ Já vou logo avisando que não vou carregar os pacotes – o mais velho levantou-se e acompanhou o caçula _ O trabalho pesado sempre sobra pra mim, seu fracote.

_ Cala a boca, Dean e anda logo.- Sam pegou as chaves do carro_ Como resmunga!

_ Eu adoro vê-los juntos, mamãe. – Joan seguia os homens com o olhar através da vidraça.

_ Eu também, querida. – Sarah abraçou a filha pela cintura _ Eu também.

o-o-o-o-o

Alguns minutos mais tarde, os irmãos Winchester atravessaram a porta eletrônica do supermercado do bairro que ficava a apenas algumas quadras de distância. Sam apanhou um carrinho e, pelos corredores, iam selecionando os itens listados por Sarah.

_ E agora, Sammy, o que está faltando?

_ Absorventes higiênicos. – o caçula foi lacônico.

_ O quê?

_ Absorventes, cara. – Sam gesticulava, dramatizando o formato do pacote _ Sabe, aquelas coisas de garota.

_ Eu sei o que são absorventes! – Dean falou um tanto alto, chamando a atenção de um grupo de garotos do outro lado do corredor. _ Só não estou acreditando que a Sarah nos mandou comprar essa coisa.

_ Deixa de besteira, Dean. – Samuel lia as indicações das embalagens e verificava preços. _ Não tem nada de anormal em comprar absorventes.

_ É, se você for uma mulher, não tem mesmo. – o mais velho arrancou o produto das mãos do irmão e atirou-o no carrinho. _ Vamos logo.

_ Calma aí! Ainda não terminamos. – o mais alto dos dois seguia pelas prateleiras com o indicador em riste, procurando um tipo específico. _ Já viu a quantidade de mulheres que tem naquela casa? Ah! Achei.

_ Já. E não sei como você não foi à falência: absorventes, calcinhas, batons, _soutiens_, uma pá de produtos para o cabelo, mais os depilatórios...- Dean caminhava na frente do irmão, puxando o carrinho atrás de si. _ Cara, Deus sabia o que estava fazendo quando só me deu filho homem.

_ Você é totalmente antiquado, Dean. – Sam ria-se do constrangimento do mais velho aos olhares dos garotos _ Totalmente antiquado...

o-o-o-o-o-o

Na escola secundária, as gêmeas Winchester fizeram questão da companhia do primo até a porta principal. Cada uma de um lado, tomou-lhe o braço e seguiram pela calçada numa falação animada até a escadaria que levava à entrada. Ali, beijaram a face do moço, já totalmente vermelho pela exposição que o alvoroço das meninas causava.

O rapaz deixou-as, pôs as mãos nos bolsos dianteiros do Jeans e desceu, de volta ao automóvel, rindo-se da arte das primas e dos olhares estarrecidos das patricinhas de plantão quando, ao grito de adeus das meninas, o rapaz alto e vistoso voltou-se e piscou para elas, acenando-lhes com um sorriso encantador. Pelo visto, o plano das gêmeas ia de vento em popa.

Ao retornar ao Chevy, Johnny reparou no carro estacionado do outro lado da calçada. Voltou-se e dirigiu-se até lá.

_ Vai ficar aí de tocaia o dia inteiro, garota? – O rapaz questionou a jovem morena, debruçando-se na abertura da janela do automóvel.

_ Elas são incríveis, não? – Mary mantinha o olhar fixo na escola.

_ São adolescentes. O que dizer?

_ Você fala como se fosse muito mais do que isso, Johnny.

_ Qual é? Já tenho vinte e um.

_ Certo. – sorriu para o primo _ Um senhor idoso, pelo que vejo.

_ E então, vai ficar aí o dia inteiro ou volta comigo?

_ Por enquanto, deixemos as coisas como estão.

_ É você quem decide. – o rapaz levantou-se e bateu no teto do carro com os dedos curvados. Já se afastava, quando Mary o chamou.

_ Johnny?

_ O que é? – ateve-se por um minuto.

_ Isso fica entre nós, está bem?

_ Sim, senhora. _ levou a mão espalmada à borda da testa, num cumprimento _ Mas acho que não tem nada a ver você ficar se escondendo. Somos a sua família.

_ Eu sei. Mas por enquanto, não conte nada a ninguém. Tenho um trabalho a fazer e depois irei até lá, certo?

_ Trabalho? Aqui? Não dá pra relaxar nem no aniversário dos seus pais? Você parece mais filha do meu pai... Se não fosse quatro anos mais velha, poderia jurar que fomos trocados na maternidade.

_ Obrigada. – a jovem sorriu em retribuição.

_ Não por isso. – Johnny atravessou a rua apressadamente e deu a partida no Impala, deixando-a para trás.

o-o-o-o-o

O restante do dia e toda a quarta-feira foram dedicados aos preparativos para a festa.

Dean ficou bastante satisfeito quando Sarah o convidou para acompanhá-la e ao marido à prova do _buffet_. Como diria Samuel, seu irmão jamais recusava comida, principalmente, de graça.

Na sexta-feira, bem cedo, tudo estava preparado para a comemoração que ocorreria naquela noite.

Pessoalmente, Sarah havia cuidado de todos os detalhes: da decoração à seleção musical, do menu à disposição dos convidados pelas mesas redondas postas no jardim.

_ Você parece nervoso, Sammy.- Dean comentou, ajeitando a gravata no colarinho do irmão.

_ Não acha que já estou meio velho pra você ficar me chamando de Sammy, Dean?

_ Claro que não. Para mim, você será sempre Sammy, mesmo que viva cem anos. – Dean parou por um momento e apertou os olhos como que quisesse livrar-se de um pensamento ruim _ Que visão assustadora... Quem quer viver cem anos?

_ Cara, você não tem jeito. E eu não estou nervoso.

_ Claro que não. – o mais velho acomodou-se na cadeira de balanço da varanda, passando um canivete no canto da unha _ Só está apavorado. Fica frio... Você não vai se casar.

_ Como se você soubesse o que é isso...

_ Não é porque eu nunca entrei numa igreja com um fraque idiota com ninguém, que eu não sei o que é estar nervoso por conta de uma ocasião especial, oras!

_ Olha só, Dean... dá um tempo, certo? Me deixa em paz. Deixa eu curtir a expectativa. Afinal não é todo dia que se comemora vinte e cinco anos de união.

_ Não mesmo. – levantou-se e caminhou em direção à porta da casa, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da velha jaqueta de couro – Vou tirar uma soneca enquanto a Cinderela aí arruma os seus sapatinhos de cristal.

_ Vá mesmo. Só assim terei uns momentos de paz.

_ Rabugento. – xingou o mais velho.

_ Velho decrépito... – retrucou o caçula. _ E vê se não vai aparecer vestido com esses trapos que você usa todo dia, hein!

Dean Winchester nunca foi de muitas palavras. Não respondeu. Parou à porta, voltou o rosto com aquele seu olhar ameaçador e estendeu o dedo médio, num gesto malcriado ao irmão e sorriu com o canto do lábio.

o-o-o-o-o

_ Pai! – Johnny batia à porta do banheiro da suíte que dividia com o pai _ Vai ficar aí a noite toda? Os convidados estão chegando.

_ Dá um tempo, garoto! – o homem gritou do lado de dentro do banheiro.

_ Vamos lá, pai... – encostou a testa na madeira envernizada da porta_ Eu ainda não tomei meu banho.

_ Você tem a vida inteira pela frente. – continuou gritando lá de dentro _ Se eu morrer hoje, pelo menos, morro com classe – a porta destrancou-se, de repente _ E aí, como estou?

_ Ora vejam só... – Johnny deu um passo atrás para observar melhor seu velho pai _ O que um pouco de sabão e perfume não fazem?

_ Ah, fique quieto! – Dean empurrou o rapaz para o lado e atravessou o quarto, detendo-se diante do espelho _ Parece até que sou alguma espécie de porco maltrapilho.

_ Eu não disse isso, pai. Só não estou acostumado a vê-lo assim todo engomado. – o jovem aproximou-se e auxiliou o mais velho com o nó da gravata _ Pronto. Excelente. Do jeito que está cheiroso é capaz até de arrumar uma namorada hoje.

_ Eu nunca precisei de perfume pra pegar mulher nenhuma, garoto! – passou o pente pelos curtos cabelos grisalhos.

_ Certo. Não está mais aqui quem falou. – tomou sua toalha e dirigiu-se ao banheiro _ Não precisa esperar por mim. Vá descendo. O tio Sam já chamou por você duas vezes.

Dean desceu a escadaria, cruzou a sala e chegou ao jardim pela porta da cozinha. Ajeitou novamente o nó da gravata que o incomodava. Respirou fundo e desceu os três degraus que o separavam da passarela de madeira que cortava o gramado.

A noite estava clara e o clima agradável. Vários carros estacionavam à margem da calçada, trazendo os convidados. Sarah havia feito um excelente trabalho: postes ornados por flores brancas e trepadeiras iluminavam todo o espaço; grandes mesas redondas cobertas por toalhas brancas exibiam arranjos de flores delicadamente coloridas ao centro e o caminho de madeira levava a um palco construído no canto direito, onde alguns músicos executavam melodias suaves. Tudo aquilo era mesmo a cara do casal. Tudo muito elegante e sóbrio.

Dean sentia-se um peixe fora d'água, um legítimo alienígena naquele ambiente. A ele, bastariam algumas garrafas de cerveja, uma pizza e um bom filme na Tv para uma boa festa, mas se Sam estava feliz, o que mais importava?

Quase todos os lugares estavam ocupados quando o casal surgiu na varanda, sendo recebido de pé e com aplausos pelos presentes.

Do lado oposto ao que se encontrava, Dean percebeu um vulto mover-se em meio às folhagens, seguindo em direção ao interior da casa. Depositou a taça de vinho sobre a bandeja de um garçom que passava e seguiu a sombra. Aproximou-se silenciosamente, pé ante pé e, ao atravessar a porta da sala, foi surpreendido por um braço forte que tombou seu corpo para trás, forçando-o a sentar-se na cadeira estofada. Ao sentir a pressão sobre seu pescoço diminuir, o mais velho dos Winchester segurou o braço que o prendia e puxou-o pra frente, jogando, com toda a sua força, um corpo sobre a mesa de centro. Graças ao burburinho e à música, do lado de fora, toda essa atividade passou despercebida.

_ Você está ficando mole!

_ Por Deus, garota, que idéia mais idiota!

_ Oi, tio Dean. – Mary Winchester beijou a face do tio, limpando a poeira das roupas _ Sabia que o senhor perceberia...

_ E poderia ter te matado, sua louca!

_ Qual é, tio? – a moça pendurou-se no pescoço do homem _ Você não machucaria a sua sobrinha favorita, não é?

_ Se eu soubesse, claro que não. – ele retribuiu o abraço _ Mas por que está aqui dentro e ainda assim, desarrumada? Vai me dizer que não vai participar da festa?

_ Você sabe que não sou muito dessas frescuras e, de mais a mais, eu e o papai, sabe como é... Ele é muito turrão.

_ E você não se parece nada com ele... Ninguém merece... Deixe de bobagem, menina.

_ Não vai dar, querido. Mesmo que eu tivesse um vestido adequado, ia ficar aquele clima estranho e não quero magoar a mamãe.

_ Engraçado... O clima estranho magoaria a sua mãe, mas a ausência de sua filha mais velha não. Muito engraçada essa sua lógica. Parece até eu.

_ Você sempre disse que eu tinha os seus genes. – sorriu

_ Só os ruins. – Dean conduziu a moça em direção à escada que levava ao segundo andar. _ Vamos combinar assim: você sobe, toma um banho e veste alguma coisa bem bonita da sua irmã e eu espero aqui. Depois entramos naquela festa de braços dados para eu matar todos aqueles caras de inveja, certo?

_ Eu não posso, tio. Estou trabalhando.

_ Ha! Aqui? Que trabalho pode haver aqui para você?

_ É sério. Há fenômenos ocorrendo nessa cidade e preciso estar alerta para proteger a minha família.

_ Está bem. – Dean empurrou-a para cima _ Se há mesmo algum problema, faremos isso do jeito certo. Vou ajudá-la, mas primeiro preciso que me ajude porque, se seu pai descobre que você esteve aqui e eu não a impedi de ir embora sem falar com ele, terei que aturar aquela falação nos meus ouvidos pelas próximas quatro ou cinco encarnações!

Diante de tal argumento, Mary não discutiu mais e obedeceu. Sabia que a palavra de seu tio era uma só e, se ele se comprometera em proteger a família, era isso que faria.

Enquanto aguardava a sobrinha, Dean acomodou-se no sofá e passou a revirar um álbum de fotografias que se encontrava junto à cômoda. Sorria sozinho, admirando as fotos das sobrinhas ainda pequenas, fotos de Sam e Sarah, algumas suas com Johnny e seus pensamentos se perderam em lembranças felizes. Do meio das páginas, caiu aquela velha fotografia de seus pais com os dois ainda muito crianças.

_ Eu consegui, pai. – Dean falava sozinho, fitando a imagem desbotada de seu pai no retrato.

_ O que você disse? – Mary indagou a certa distância.

_ Opa! – o mais velho alargou o sorriso _ Nossa, garota, você está demais!

_ Estou bem mesmo? – girou sobre os calcanhares lentamente, exibindo o vestido lilás.

_ Perfeita! – Dean levantou-se e ofereceu o braço à moça _ Deixe este velho exibi-la pra esse bando de otários aí fora. Quem sabe um deles consegue pôr um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabeça.

_ Sem chance! Está para nascer o sujeito que vai me pôr arreios.

O rosto de Sarah se iluminou ao deparar-se com a filha descendo as escadas da varanda. O coração de Samuel disparou dentro do peito e teve uma vontade irresistível de acompanhar a mulher de encontro à filha, deixando todas as diferenças de lado.

Mãe e filha compartilharam um longo e caloroso abraço.

Dean passou por elas e parou ao lado do irmão. Percebeu que nos olhos do caçula havia mais do que lágrimas contidas. Havia naquele olhar que ele tão bem conhecia, a necessidade de recuperar a sua menina.

_Não vai se fazer de durão agora, vai, Sammy?

_ Você estava metido nisso, não é Dean? Por que não disse logo que ela viria?

_Alto lá, maninho! Sou culpado apenas de não deixá-la partir. Vá logo. Vá abraçar a garota e acabe com essa palhaçada de uma vez. Você já é um porre vivo, imagina assombrando a família por ter morrido sem fazer as pazes com a sua filha... Deus me livre!

_ Obrigado, mano. – Sam caminhou em direção às moças e cada passo parecia uma cena em _slowmotion_. Os poucos metros que os separavam tornaram-se uma jornada rumo ao desconhecido.

_ Pai... – Mary aproximou-se.

Samuel não disse uma palavra sequer. Tomou sua filha nos braços e a envolveu como quando era menina, levantando-a e girando-a no ar.

Não houve quem não ficasse tocado pela cena. A felicidade da família estava agora completa.

Johnny surgiu por trás do pai, cercando-lhe os ombros num carinho afetuoso.

_Bom trabalho, Sr. Winchester. – o rapaz sorriu para o mais velho _ Bom trabalho.

O restante da noite transcorreu na mais perfeita harmonia. Tudo estava no seu devido lugar. Dean Winchester estava satisfeito. Nada trazia-lhe mais prazer do que ver a felicidade de sua família.

OooOooo


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4 :**_

Todos os convidados já haviam partido quando os Winchester fecharam a porta da frente.

As moças subiram as escadas, em bando, comentando os detalhes da festa, atrás de Sarah.

Sam parou ao pé da escada, com as mãos postas nos bolsos da calça e observou por um momento seu irmão mais velho atirar-se sobre o sofá e acionar o controle remoto da TV.

_ Não vai deitar-se, Dean?

_ Ainda não. Vão vocês, caras. Estou muito agitado pra dormir agora.

_ Não vá dormir aí, pai. – Johnny aproximou-se e beijou o alto da cabeça do pai - Você fica um porre quando acorda com dor nas costas.

_ Não enche, garoto. – Dean continuava mudando os canais.

_ Então... Boa noite, Dean e... obrigado.

_Boa noite, Sammy.

Samuel e o sobrinho ganharam os degraus lentamente, um a um, e seguiram para os seus aposentos.

A madrugada já ia alta quando o mais velho dos Winchester despertou com um rangido na escada. Imediatamente, puxou a faca que sempre trazia consigo debaixo da almofada e empunhou-a junto ao peito. Permaneceu imóvel como se ainda cochilasse diante da TV ligada. Uma sombra atravessou a sala e aproximou-se cautelosamente dele. Dean agarrou a gola de um casaco e puxou com força, fazendo com que um corpo caísse sobre o sofá, dominado.

_ Parece que você não perdeu o jeito, hein, tio! – Mary sorriu _ Saia de cima de mim, por favor.

_ Garota, que idéia mais idiota foi essa de se aproximar assim? – o homem afastou-se da sobrinha, com uma cara de poucos amigos. _ Está querendo se matar?

_ Que nada. – ela ajeitou-se no sofá _ Só não contava com a sua astúcia. – riu-se novamente.

_ É. Muito engraçada, mocinha. Só porque estou ficando velho não quer dizer que seja cego e, muito menos, surdo!

_ Tudo bem, amor. – Mary passou a mão pela barba do tio _ Relaxa, ok?

_ Não me venha com essa conversa mole, Mary Winchester. – segurou a garota pelo pulso, impedindo-a de se afastar – Onde pensa que vai?

_ Já disse. Tenho que terminar um trabalho. Não demoro.

_ Então vou com você. – levantou-se já vestindo a camisa xadrez de flanela.

_ Nada disso. Não preciso de babá.

_ Ninguém está dizendo que você precisa de supervisão, esquentadinha. Eu é que não preciso do chato do seu pai me enchendo o saco quando descobrir que deixei você sair no meio da madrugada pra caçar sozinha.

_ Certo. Desisto. Vamos logo ou vai querer esperar que todos acordem e fazer disso uma reunião familiar com direito a voto?

Dean passou pela moça e destrancou a porta, dando-lhe passagem.

Ambos atravessaram a varanda e desceram os degraus rapidamente e em silêncio. Em movimentos discretos, ganharam o jardim e alcançaram o Impala que estava estacionado junto à calçada. A moça passou direto pelo automóvel e já ia atravessar a rua quando foi detida pelo tio.

_ Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai?

_ Pegar o meu carro. Está bem a ....

_Nem pensar. Você vai comigo ou não vai._Arrastou-a de volta ao Chevy.

_ Olha, sem querer ofender, mas não creio que possamos fazer uma fuga rápida, caso seja necessário, nessa sua... como direi... é... relíquia?

_ Já vi que essa vai ser um noite difícil... – abriu a porta do carro e apontou a direção para que a moça entrasse - Chega de conversa fiada, certo? Isso aqui está parecendo uma convenção de partido político: muita conversa e nenhuma ação. – bateu a porta e dirigiu-se ao outro lado.

_ Você pensam que vão aonde? – Sam surgiu de trás da cerca de sempre-vivas, falando num tom áspero.

_Jesus, Sammy! - Dean levou a mão ao peito, num sobressalto _ Cara, você parece uma assombração. Tosse, pigarreia, dá um sinal, pelo menos. Acaba matando alguém com essa mania.

_ Não enrola, Dean, que eu te conheço. Quando você começa a tagarelar sem parar é porque precisa de tempo pros neurônios acharem o caminho do cérebro e produzirem uma desculpa esfarrapada para alguma idiotice que esteja pensando em fazer. – cruzou os braços e encarou o mais velho, irritado.

_ Não estou enrolando nada. – desviou o olhar e encarou-o novamente, assumindo uma postura desafiadora _ Nem tenho que enrolar coisa alguma porque não tenho que te dar satisfações da minha vida.

_ Anda logo, Dean...- Sam apertou os olhos _ Desembucha de uma vez!

_ Não enche, Sam.

_ Eu não posso acreditar que você ia sair no meio da madrugada para caçar.- o caçula abaixou-se o suficiente para encarar a filha sentada no banco do carona. _ E ainda ia levar a minha filha com você! Dean, você não tem juízo? Quando vai crescer? – fulminou o irmão com um olhar.

_Como sempre você está exagerando e tirando suas conclusões e...

_Chega, por favor! – Mary saiu do carro, com a mochila sobre o ombro e se pôs entre os dois homens _ Não quero que briguem por minha causa. – E pai, não acuse o tio Dean. Ele estava tentando me convencer a não ir, mas você sabe muito bem que não sou de me deixar dominar, não é? Então, se me derem licença, tenho um espírito para destruir e pouquíssimo tempo. – a moça virou para a rua.

_ Ei, Ei, mocinha! – Sam segurou a alça da mochila _ Você não vai a lugar nenhum sozinha.

_ Pode vir comigo, se quiser. – ela sorriu, em tom de desafio, para o pai.

_ Se não há como impedi-la, pois vou mesmo! –Sam tomou a bagagem da moça nas mãos, abriu a porta do carro e entrou enquanto a filha se acomodava no banco de trás. _ Como é, Dean você vem conosco ou não?

_ Essa vai ser realmente uma longa noite... – suspirou, sentando no banco do motorista e arrancando com o automóvel em seguida.

oooOOOooo

Os Winchester rodaram por pouco mais de cinqüenta minutos pelas ruas do distrito vizinho e estacionaram diante de uma grande propriedade cercada de grades altas que terminavam num enorme portão de ferro que continha, no alto, um brasão e, ao centro deste, uma harpia esculpida em metal de uma coloração diferente. A lua estava cheia e clareava o chão por entre as muitas árvores que dominavam o terreno. O mato crescido revelava a falta de cuidado e, ao fundo, a mansão em estilo vitoriano, dava uma aparência assustadora ao lugar.

_ Recapitulando...

_ Recapitulando?! –Dean ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, irritado. _ Pelo amor de Deus, Sam. Nós já re-re-recapitulamos todas as informações uma centena de vezes!

_ Cala a boca, Dean. – Ordenou, ignorando os protestos do mais velho. _ Vamos lá, Mary.

_ Certo... – a moça respirou profundamente e recomeçou sua narrativa _ Como já disse, pesquisei todos os fatos relacionados e entrevistei várias pessoas que presenciaram ou tiveram notícias de fenômenos ocorridos nesta casa, inclusive os onze desaparecimentos nos últimos 98 anos. Todos relataram os sinais de espíritos furiosos ou vingativos como luzes piscando, portas batendo sozinhas, imagens que são refletidas nos espelhos por frações de segundos, coisas que somem ou mudam de lugar aleatoriamente, etc, etc.

_ E o tal capitão Wenright... – Sam interferiu.

_ Bem, como também já disse, – a moça frisou o final do pensamento com um tom enfadonho _ o capitão comprou a casa depois que retornou de uma viagem à Europa e Oriente Médio, no início do século passado. Dizem que era um sujeito arrogante, metido a esperto e que adorava controlar a vida das pessoas que o cercavam, inclusive, os empregados.

_ Militares...- Dean bufou _ Isso lhe soa familiar, Sammy?

_ Olha só quem está falando... Vamos, Mary. Precisamos estar atentos aos detalhes antes de entrarmos em ação. – Samuel ordenou.

_ Cara, Sam, você está insuportavelmente autoritário!

_Eu aprendi com o melhor, Dean. Cala a boca, certo?

_ Posso terminar logo com isso, senhores? – Mary colocou a cabeça para frente, posicionando o rosto entre o pai e o tio _ Como eu ia dizendo, o tal capitão era um grande 'pé no saco' e acabou ganhando um belo par de chifres quando deixou a mulher sozinha com os dois filhos por mais de seis meses para fazer um safári. Ao retornar, pegou a senhora Wenright em atitude mais do que suspeita, na cama, com o caseiro e passou fogo nos dois ali mesmo. As crianças assistiram a tudo e, depois que o pai foi encontrado enforcado na biblioteca, um tio-avô as levou para Jersey. O casarão ficou fechado por algum tempo até que foi vendido e as aparições e mortes misteriosas começaram a acontecer. E tem sido assim desde então.

_ Quem será que deu cabo do capitão? –Sam tinha uma expressão intrigada.

_Provavelmente, o Professor Black com a corda na biblioteca, oras! – o mais velho gracejou.

_ Eu aposto na Senhorita Rosa, tio Dean. – Mary apoiou a brincadeira, num tom irreverente.

_ Vocês dois são uma graça. – O caçula dos Winchester torceu o nariz. – Bem, acho que teremos que entrar e verificar se é o capitão quem está assombrando a mansão e mandá-lo de volta a onde quer que ele deveria estar agora.

_ Finalmente! – Dean saiu do carro e foi até o porta-malas, levantando a tampa e o fundo falso. – Vejamos: EMF, sal, espingarda com balotes de sal grosso, água benta, exorcismo, e mais umas coisinhas só pra garantir.

_ Não precisaremos disso tudo, tio Dean. – A jovem caçadora empurrou a sacola de volta ao carro _ São apenas espíritos. Resolveremos facilmente.

_ Não se engane, garota. A gente nunca sabe o que vai encontrar nesses trabalhos.

_ Seu tio está certo, Mary. Não devemos arriscar.

_ Céus! É o apocalipse, o final dos tempos! Sam Winchester concorda comigo!!!

_ Não seja ridículo. – Samuel tomou das mãos do mais velho a bolsa com o armamento e adiantou-se em direção ao portão.

Dean e Mary seguiram o outro, que já estava cortando a corrente que fechava a entrada.

Os três caminharam pela alameda que levava ao pátio maltratado e subiram os degraus que davam na espaçosa varanda, cheia de folhas secas. Abriram a fechadura da pesada porta principal e, mal entraram, o EMF apitou como uma sirene dos bombeiros.

_Colocou som nessa coisa? – Samuel observou aborrecido.

_ Maneiro, não é? Estava precisando de uma novidade.

_ Tio Dean, sinceramente, com tanta tecnologia à disposição, você ainda carrega esse bagulho? Estou chocada.

­_ Pois fique a senhorita sabendo que esse bagulho já nos foi muito útil e sempre eficiente.

Por cada cômodo que passavam, cada corredor, a cada quadro que apontavam o aparelho, as medições eletromagnéticas pulsavam com força. Definitivamente, não era um espí uma multidão deles.

_ Será que ninguém falou com essas coisas a respeito de controle populacional? – Dean comentou, percebendo que já havia perdido a conta do número de espíritos.

_ Você tem razão, irmão. Este lugar está meio lotado.

_ Ainda bem que vocês dois estão aqui...- a moça comentou, seguindo os mais velhos – A coisa vai ficar feia quando eles perceberem o que viemos fazer.

_ E bota feia nisso... Sammy?

_ Sei. Precisamos de um plano.

_ E, então? – O primogênito dos Winchester lançou ao caçula um olhar questionador _ Você costumava ser mais ligeiro, amigo.

_ Qual é, Dean? Não me pressiona, tá? Estou pensando.

_ Depois eu é que sou velho... – passou à frente de Samuel e apressou-se em direção ao fundo da casa. _ Vamos nessa!

_ Espera aí, espertalhão! Vamos aonde? _ Sam segurou a gola do casaco do irmão, impedindo-o de prosseguir.

_ Mas que merda é essa, Sam? – Dean afastou o braço do outro com uma bofetada _ Está perdendo a noção?

_Calminha aí, vocês dois. – Mary se colocou, mais uma vez, entre ambos _ Vamos nos acalmar, certo? – Dirigiu-se a Samuel - Respira, pai, relaxa. E, tio Dean, pra onde vamos, afinal?

_ Para onde tudo começou.

_ À biblioteca. – Sam sentenciou.

_ Não, gênio. Para o quarto do casal.

_ Mas foi na biblioteca que o capitão se matou, não foi? – a moça questionou, intrigada.

_É, mas foi no quarto que ele pegou a mulher no pulo com o outro sujeito.

_ É isso aí, _Sammy-Boy_.

_ Okay. Nada como um belo par de galhos ornamentando a testa de um super macho arrogante pra iniciar uma pós-vida enfurecida. – Mary completou o pensamento do pai. _ Vamos lá, rapazes! – Passou pelos homens e seguiu escada acima.

_ Essa é a minha garota...

_ Não seja idiota, Dean! É a minha garota. – Parou de repente e encarou o irmão _ E isso tudo é culpa sua!

_ Que seja. – Dean puxou Samuel para trás e adiantou-se a ele, logo alcançando a sobrinha no corredor, ao final da escadaria.

00000000


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5 :_

No corredor principal do andar de cima, haviam seis portas dispostas frente a frente, sendo três de cada lado e, entre elas, um sem número de quinquilharias empoeiradas, presas às paredes descascadas. O cheiro forte de mofo fazia os olhos arderem e pinicava a garganta. Sem falar na falta de luz. Isso realmente era desagradável. Como se não bastassem o armamento e as mochilas, teriam que se preocupar com as lanternas também, visto que, apesar da lua cheia, a luz que entrava pelas vidraças não era suficiente para clarear adequadamente o ambiente.

Mary verificou uma planta que retirou da mochila e apontou o cômodo certo.

Sam girou a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada. Provavelmente, desde o dia fatídico da traição.

Dean adiantou-se e, quando estava prestes a golpear a madeira com o ombro, foi impedido pelo irmão.

_O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Samuel apertou os olhos num tom ameaçador, mais que questionador.

_Tentando botar a porta a baixo, o que mais?

_ Vê se se enxerga, meu irmão. Está querendo partir o ombro? Você faz idéia do que seja, um monte de pinos enfiados nos seus ossos, nessa idade, faz?

_ Rapazes, rapazes... Será que permitiriam a uma novata, totalmente inexperiente e desprotegida aspirante à caçadora tentar uma coisinha aqui, hein?

_ O que você vai fazer, filha?

_ Oh, nada tão drástico ou...- a jovem forçou a madeira para cima e girou a maçaneta outra vez _ violento, mas...- os três ouviram o clique da fechadura cedendo _ Bastante eficiente.

Os irmãos observavam, de braços cruzados, a jovem caçadora demonstrar, efetivamente, que era muito bem capaz de cuidar de si e de situações um tanto complicadas. E foi com um constrangimento sem igual que perceberam o brilho no olhar da garota ao destrancar da porta.

_ Senhores, por favor... – Mary indicou a passagem para seus parentes.

_ Nossa, esse lugar fede!

_E fede mais que o resto da casa, Dean!

_ E estaria assim tão fedorento por terem deixado algo, digamos... apodrecer em algum lugar? Pai...

_ Fique quieta aí mesmo, Mary. Dean?

_ Já vi, Sammy. Está com você?

_Sim. Vou passá-la com cuidado, muito cuidado...

_ Certo, irmãozinho. Não queremos chamar a atenção, não é mesmo?

Sam retirou a espingarda de cano serrado da mochila, cuidadosamente e passou-a ao irmão. Retirou também o frasco com o líquido combustível e, cautelosamente, desenhou um círculo de fogo ao redor da imagem que se formara diante deles, no meio do quarto. Dean retirou o isqueiro do bolso e ateou fogo ao círculo no chão, prendendo o espírito do capitão, que esbravejava incansavelmente e se contorcia de ódio.

_ Rapazes, essa, pra mim é nova. Um espírito aprisionado num círculo de fogo? – Mary estava curiosa e um tantinho assustada com a ferocidade da assombração à sua frente.

_ Pois é, minha filha, o fogo, em centenas de religiões é sinônimo de limpeza e purificação...

_ E como o nosso amiguinho desencarnado ali não teve lá um passado muito limpo, arriscamos.- o outro concluiu.

_ E agora? – Mary estava curiosa.

_Agora, faremos um ritual com sândalo e outras coisinhas pra mandar o nosso amigo aqui e o resto do povo pro lugar deles.

_._

_ Oh, que espertos...- a moça beijou a face dos dois homens, eufórica _ Vamos nessa, então.

_ Pronto, Sam?

Samuel Winchester já sabia de cor e salteado todas as palavras em latim do ritual de purificação. Iniciou a "limpeza" da casa. Durante a sessão, as coisas ficaram meio complicadas porque os espíritos das pessoas assassinadas pelo capitão, que também estavam presos àquela casa, começaram a se manifestar, arremessando todo tipo de coisas sobre os Winchester. Dean e Mary protegiam-se da ventania, das descargas elétricas e de tudo que lhes voava em cima da melhor maneira que podiam, além de protegerem a Sam, para que este pudesse concluir o trabalho.

Depois de alguns minutos de confusão, os espíritos se acalmaram e se esvaíram em nuvens de poeira, assim como o nervoso capitão. Silêncio.

Os três Winchester permaneceram na casa por mais algum tempo, verificando se tudo estava em ordem.

_ Acho que não temos mais nada a fazer aqui, pessoal – Dean sentenciou.

_Concordo plenamente, tio. – a moça ajeitava o cabelo que havia ficado despenteado com a ventania.

_ Vamos logo para casa, antes que sua mãe dê pela nossa falta. – Sam puxou a filha pela mão _ Ela morreria de susto se soubesse o que aconteceu aqui – foi descendo as escadas.

_ Não seja tão dramático, papai. – a jovem sorriu e piscou para o tio que a seguia.

_ Ah, minha querida, isso é praticamente impossível. – Dean sacudiu a cabeça, descendo a escadaria _ Sam Winchester e o drama são unha e carne.

_ Não exagera, Dean. – Sam continuou arrastando os outros dois em direção à porta da frente.

_ Eu estou exagerando? Há! Você precisava ver, Mary, quando éramos mais jovens, aquele olhar de cachorro sem dono que seu pai usava pra dar mais dramaticidade ao trabalho...impagável!

_ Cala a boca, Dean...

Mary se divertia com a discussão entre seu pai e o tio. Sempre que eles começavam com aquela implicância gratuita, era diversão, na certa.

Quando a família estava a alguns passos da porta, uma rajada de vento passou por eles. Os dois homens trocaram olhares sugestivos e ficaram imóveis quando a grande porta de madeira bateu sozinha, com violência.

_ Está sentindo, Sammy?

_Ozônio.- Dean farejou o ar _ Parece que ainda não terminamos por aqui, mano.

_ Certo...- Mary estava com o EMF apitando nas mãos _ Acho que sobrou alguém.

_ Fiquem atentos – Samuel recomendou, engatilhando a espingarda de balotes de sal.

Um silêncio sepulcral preencheu o espaço do casarão. Uma névoa espessa desceu pela escadaria, tornando o ar rarefeito e dificultando a respiração. Os Winchester sabiam perfeitamente que aquela era a calmaria antes da tempestade.

_Sam, o que nós estamos esquecendo?

_Sei lá. Nada, eu acho.

_ Você fez o ritual direito, não é?- o mais velho questionou, franzindo o cenho _ Quero dizer, disse as palavras certas, não disse?

_É claro que sim, Dean! Já repeti aquilo tantas vezes que sou capaz de recitar de trás pra frente.

_Então, por que diabos ainda tem um espírito nessa casa, posso saber?

_ Talvez, porque o espírito que está aqui, não esteja preso ao capitão...- Mary procurava algo na mochila _ Talvez porque o espírito esteja preso à outra coisa...- a jovem caçadora apanhou o acelerador de combustível e um caixa de fósforos e saiu correndo escada acima _ Esperem só um instante.

Quando Mary desapareceu no alto da escadaria, a casa inteira começou a tremer e os soluços de uma mulher eram ouvidos, cada vez mais intensamente. A impressão era de que a própria casa chorava e sofria. Não era muito fácil manter-se de pé com toda aquela turbulência.

No andar de cima, apoiando-se como podia, Mary chegou ao quarto do casal. Atravessou o cômodo aos trancos e barrancos até que alcançou a cama. Derrubou sobre o colchão todo o conteúdo da lata e ateou fogo.

Lá embaixo, no hall, Sam e Dean observavam a imagem da senhora Wenright, em seu vestido preto, com um olhar triste e distante, amargurado, queimar por inteiro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sábado – 2 :00 pm

_ Grande festa, Sarah - Dean beijou o rosto da cunhada

_ Obrigada, querido. Volte sempre.

_ Ah, ele voltará...-Sam abraçou o irmão _ Basta você oferecer comida grátis.

_ Dêem um beijo nas meninas por mim - Johnny abraçou e beijou os tios e, em seguida, depositou a bagagem no banco traseiro.

_ Obrigada, por tudo, Dean. – Sarah atirou um beijo para os dois homens à bordo do velho Impala.

_Tudo bem – Dean acenou de volta _ E, Sammy, vê se dá um tempo pra Mary. Vocês precisam se entender, cara.

_ Está certo, mano - Sam sorriu _ Não se preocupe. Ela prometeu que não vai mais caçar...sozinha.

_ Ótimo. Se precisar de ajuda, é só chamar – piscou para o irmão caçula _ pronto pra ir, garoto? – Voltou-se ao filho.

_ Sim, senhor!

O ronco do motor encheu a rua. O som do rock clássico era ouvido do lado de fora. O Chevy preto desapareceu na curva.

_**FIM**_


End file.
